


The Story of Harley Quinn and Nightwing

by harleyqgrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyqgrayson/pseuds/harleyqgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the bad girl falls in love with the good boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me this is my first comic fanfiction

What happens when a girl from the wrong side of the law falls for a boy who is on the right side of the law? That is what everybody who is close to this girl and this boy is wondering and thinking about. These two people are the famous Harley Quinn and Nightwing. Harley is a criminal and also apart of the criminal gang called Joker's clan with the leader being the Joker himself. After all the years of Harley working with the Joker she finally see and come to her senses and realize that the Joker is no good for her. She will fall out of love with the man that she thought was the greatest man that lived and fall in love with a man that she never thought about a day in her live. The man that she will fall in love with is Nightwing, also known as Dick Grayson, who is a crime fighter and also works and is apart of the Bat family. So will Harley leave the Joker and fall into the arms of Nightwing? Will she learn Nightwing's true indentity? Will Nightwing help and save Harley from the Joker? Will he run away with her or will he give her over to the law and let them deal with her?


	2. Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Harley's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of new comics, so bear with me if I get something wrong

Harley Quinn was not always a bad person, when she was younger she was very kind and smart. Her real name is not Harley Quinn, it is Harleen Frances Quinzel. Harley had even earned an education to become a psychiatrist. She had always been kind but she had a dark side to her too, that only her friends and family knew about, as she became older she would became greedy for fame and money. When she met the Joker, that just completely changed her forever. Harley had been granted to the Joker's case. The only reason that she was able to be granted the case on the Joker is because she probably threaten or paid someone off. When Harley met the Joker for the first time, the Joker realized that he could bring Harley down to his level and use her. The Joker started using his charm and began to brainwash Harley. Over the years, the Joker would use and abuse Harley. When the Joker had used his charm on her, it made her think that she was in love with him. Over time, Harley would forget everyone that she was close to except the Joker. Her family and friends hope that one day they will get back their Harleen back.


	3. Nightwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Nightwing story.

Richard John Grayson or Dick was apart of circus act called The Flying Grayson, which involved his parents and himself. A man from the mob named, Tony Zucco came to the circus demanding protection money from Mr. Haley who owned Haly's Circus. Mr. Haley refused to pay Tony Zucco, so that night Zucco cut the trapeze line. Dick's Parents fell to their death. Since Dick had seen Zucco earlier that day, that put his life in danger. A man named Bruce Wayne took Dick in and cared for him. Bruce Wayne is Batman. Bruce saw how Dick was always trying to find Zucco. So one day, Bruce took Dick to the batcave and ask him how much did he want Zucco. Bruce show Dick that he was Batman. Bruce began training Dick in all types of things. Dick became the first Robin. He was Robin until he was 17 years old and that is when he became Nightwing.


	4. Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley knew the Joker was going to ask questions.....

Harley knew that the Joker was going to start asking questions, because she hadn't been going with him when he would go out and try to catch Bats. She didn't really think it was fun anymore. She didn't want to hurt anybody anymore. The Joker walked calmly into the room where Harley was staying at and looked straight at her and said, "Harley, my dear are you coming with us tonight to get rid if Bats and the Boy Blunder once and for all?" Harley was scared to look Joker straight in the face because she had a feeling if she did he would know her secret. So Harley told him that she wasn't feeling well still and maybe some other time. When she had said the same excuse that she had been saying for the past two week, it started to make Joker mad. The Joker had told her she could stay here tonight but she had to come with him tomorrow. She told him that she would and she smiled a weak smile at him. The Joker turned away and started laughing and got ready to leave. There was always a next time with the Joker he never could catch Bats. The Joker only caught and killed one of the Robin's and that Robin was brought back to live and goes under the Joker's old name, "Red Hood." Harley didn't know why she was feeling bad, she had never felt like this before, she loved the Joker. But now she wasn't so sure.


	5. The Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley is hiding something for the Joker and he is gonna find out eventually.

Once Harley walked away into her room, the Joker notice something was going on with Harley. He couldn't put his finger on it yet, but he knew that he would find out. If it was something bad, he would get rid of her in a heartbeat and he didn't care how it was done. He decided to let her slide for tonight again. He was ready to get on the nerves of Bats. He really wanted to cause some pain tonight to Bats. The Joker left and went into Gotham in order to find Bats. He found him alright. The fought for a while until the first Boy Blunder, who is now Bird Boy came to help Bats and then the new Boy Blunder came to the rescue. This was purely pissing the Joker off big time. Once again the Joker got away from Batman. He returned to the place that he was staying at and he was mad. Harley could hear him complaining all the way back in her room. "How can I get Bats, when Bird Boy or Boy Blunder comes to save the day?" asked the Joker. Good thing, Red Hood wasn't with them tonight, boss." said Jerry. The Joker just looks at Jerry and says, "I killed Red Hood once and I will do it again!!!" Harley walked into the room quietly and asked, "Is there any way that you can stop all three of them?" The Joker turned and looked at Harley and with an evil look he said, "I don't know yet, do you have any ideas, Harley." Harley looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes and said "no I don't" in a quiet voice. The Joker just looked at her and yelled "then shut up!!!" Harley went back to her room, she would look at the Joker because she knew tonight she would give away her secret if she did.


	6. Nightwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Nightwing notices changes about Harley?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing Finally!!!!

A couple of months ago, Nightwing had returned to Gotham. Dick couldn't even tell Bruce why he wanted to return to Gotham. When he returned he started taking different parts of Gotham in order to help Batman and Robin out. Nightwing had been patrolling his normal area of Gotham when he caught sight of Batman and Robin fighting the Joker and some of his clan, so Nightwing decided to join the party. After awhile of fighting the Joker, he escaped from them. Nightwing asked Batman and Robin were they okay. They told him that they were fine. Nightwing knew that Batman wished that he wouldn't join in the fight, but he knew Nightwing was going to anyways. They all went back to the Batcave. They changed into some more comfortable clothes. This usually when they become their normal selves again. They go from being Batman, Nightwing, and Robin to Bruce, Dick, and Tim. They start discussing about what happen tonight. Tim believes that the Joker is trying to cause harm to one of them. Bruce and Dick knows what Tim is talking about. When the Joker killed the second Robin also known as Jason Todd, who is now the Red Hood. Dick sees Jason every once in a While. But that is not what is on Dick's mind. He doesn't know why but he is thinking about Harley Quinn. The last couple of times that Joker has been out Harley wasn't with him. He dosen't know why but every time he thinks about her he feels his knees get weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapter is so short. Starting a new job tomorrow.


	7. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is trying to find out what Dick is hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!! Sorry it took me so long.

Later on that night, Bruce is working on his report, when Dick comes into Bruce's office. Bruce notices something different about Dick. Like Dick is hiding something from everybody. Tim has even said something about it to him. Also it is bad when Jason Todd comes to Bruce and tells him that something is going on with Dick. “Dick, are you okay?” asks Bruce. “Sure, I am fine.” said Dick. Dick gets the information that he needs for a case he has been working on and leaves the office. When Dick leaves his office he decides that he is going to find out what Dick is hiding. About 30 minutes later after finishing up his report, Bruce went to Tim and told him that they were going to find out what Dick is hiding. Bruce knew it would take more than one night to find out what was going on with Dick. Dick has always been good about hiding secrets. The only thing that Bruce hated was that he was going to involve Barbara, Tim, and Jason into this and Dick has always been close to these three people. Barbara was one of Dick’s old girlfriends and Bruce knew that there was still feelings between the two of them. Dick claimed Tim and Jason as his younger brothers. Bruce really hopes it isn’t something bad that Dick is hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking about how they are going to meet. Also I have been thinking about the future of these two characters. Would you like more Harley and Nightwing based stories?


	8. Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oracle has to decide whether she wants to help Batman with finding out about Nightwing or tell Nightwing about what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!!! Yah!!!!!

After everyone had left the batcave, Batman had called Oracle in order to talk to her about Nightwing. Oracle answered quickly, she knew that he would be calling her for help about Nightwing. She had also noticed the changes in Nightwing also. Batman started to talk until Oracle informed him that they didn't have to use their crime fighter names, so Batman became Bruce and Oracle became Barbara. Bruce starts telling her about how Dick has been acting lately and he thinks it might have something to do with Harley Quinn. Barbara asked Bruce about why he thinks Harley is involved in this thought he has. He begins telling her about how she has no longer been with the Joker, and that Dick gets all nervous when anybody says anything about Harley. Barbara kind of hopes that Dick isn't falling in love with Harley, because she knows that he will do anything to keep the ones that he loves safe. She also knows that he falls hard in love too. She was once his girlfriend. They have remained friends but in Barbara Gordon's heart she still loves him. She doesn't want to hurt him by finding anything she can about the possible love affair. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to him either. She told Bruce to let her thing about through out the day, and she would tell him later on that night on what she was going to do. After hanging up the phone, she decided to take a shower and to go to bed. She had a feeling that she would have a hard time sleeping that day.


	9. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin (Tim) doesn't know what to think about what is going on with Nightwing (Dick).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter Finally!!!!!

As Tim sat in his from, waiting on the patrol for the night, he worked on his homework. He also was talking to Jason on his messenger. He told Jason about what Bruce said. He knew that Bruce was in touch with Jay. But it was really only when Bruce really needed him. Tim and Jason talked about every other day. As soon as he got done talking to Jay, Alfred came into Tim’s room and told him that Bruce would like to talk to him. So Tim put his laptop down and walked out of his room. He went to Bruce’s office. When he walked into Bruce’s office, he was told that they would start looking into what Dick is hiding. Once Bruce was done talking, Tim went into the kitchen to see if Alfred needed any help. Tim knew that he had to lay down at some point for patrol. So once he got done with dishes, Alfred sent Tim up to his room, so he could get some sleep before patrol. So Tim went to his room and picked up his laptop and put it on his desk. He laid down on his bed and tried to fall asleep, but it was hard, because in his heart he didn’t want to hurt Dick at all. After two hours of trying to fall asleep, he finally did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. Basically became a caregiver to my grandmother after her wreck at the end of August. She is better now. So I am back I have a couple of chapters written out in a notebook, just have to type that out. Thanks for all the support.


	10. Harley Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has to help rob a bank with the Joker. Will she get away from him?

So tonight was the night, Harley would have to go out tonight with the Joker. She didn’t feel right about doing this. But she has been thinking of ways to get away from the Joker. She really hopes he doesn’t catch on. All she can do is wait for tonight. She had also planned this for a couple months ago. What she would do is when the Joker and his clan would leave, she would take some of her things that she knew would be missed to a new place where she was planning on moving too. As the day passed by, she noticed that the Joker has been very quiet. Finally it was time to put pressure on the Bat and his little family. Harley just hoped that she could get away without the Joker knowing. So they are heading to the bank in Gotham in order to rob it, when they are cornered by Nightwing. This pisses off the Joker big time because he wants the big man himself, not one of his old sidekicks. The Joker, Harley, and the clan run up to the top of the roof of the bank, and Nightwing is right behind them. Harley doesn’t want to run no more, but the Joker is dragging her with him. They run to the very edge of the roof, they can’t go anywhere else. That is when the Joker grabs a hold of Harley and pulls out his knife from his pocket and puts it to Harley’s throat. While the Joker is holding on to Harley, he is yelling at Nightwing telling him to get the big man. the next thing that Harley knows is that the Joker is making her walk to the very edge of the bank building and then he pushes her off the roof of the bank building.


	11. Nightwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Nightwing save Harley in time?

As Nightwing watches the Joker push Harley over the edge of the bank building, he put his acrobat moves into work. He was able to grab Harley before she fell to the ground. He uses his line and flew across the buildings with Harley in his arm. Nightwing takes Harley to one of his safe houses. Once they are in the house, Nightwing checks Harley for any type of injuries. She had a cut on her shoulder, where the Joker’s knife has cut as he was pushing her off of the building. The cut is deep, so he sews the cut up. He asked Harley if she was alright. Harley tells him that she is shook up and she also tells him that she never thought that she would ever get away from the Joker. Harley tells Nightwing that she has been planning to get away from the Joker for months. Once they are done fixing Harley’s wound, Nightwing went to his room and got a t-shirt for Harley to wear for the night. He also showed her where the guest room and the guest bathroom was, so she could take a shower. While Harley was in the shower, Dick went into his room and grabbed him some clean clothes and walked into the master bathroom that was adjoined to his room. He took a shower, he took off his mask while he was in the shower, he was debating on if he should put on a new mask or reveal to Harley that he is Dick Grayson. When he got done with his shower he got dressed and put on a new mask, because he had a feeling that someone is watching him. He walked into the living room to find Harley sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest and she was also crying.


	12. Harley Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!!!!!

Harley couldn’t believe what has happened to her. The Joker had just tried to freaking kill her, and Nightwing had just saved her life. As Harley sat on the couch with her knees up to her chest, she asked Nightwing if there were anyway that she could go to her new place. He told her that it wasn’t safe, that the Joker probably knows about her new hideout. Nightwing also told Harley that the Joker probably found out about her wanting to leave him, so that is why he tried to kill her tonight. Harley wanders what she is going to do about her things. Nightwing tells her that he will go other new place and grab some of her things and bring them to her. He also tells her that she will be safe with him. What he doesn’t know is that she has feelings for him. She is also wondering if he has feelings for her. But what Harley or Nightwing knows at the moment is that they are being watched. The Red Hood has just seen what has took place, and now he is debating if he should tell the Bat family or handle it himself.


	13. Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's point of view.

Jason Todd is standing on the roof of a building that is close to Dick Grayson’s safe house. He notices how close Harley and Dick have become. He stands there watching the two of them, while smoking a cigarette. He knew that Bruce was worrying about Dick. Tim had told him everything that was going on. He didn’t notice anything strange going on, so he decided to wait before he told Tim anything about spotting Dick and Harley being together. After watching the two of them, he decided that his watch was over and he left to go back to his safe house. So he finally got back to his safe house, he walked into his kitchen and looked in his refrigerator for something to eat. He found some Chinese food, so he put it on a plate and put it in the microwave to heat it up. He also grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and poured him a glass of sweet tea. What Jason didn’t know was that Dick had saw them watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it has taking so long to update. There should be frequent updates for at least this month. I am in Camp NaNoWriMo this month and I have decide to add and update all of my works. Thank you for the support!!!!


	14. Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Oracle decides to help Batman. What does she do when Red Hood gives her information about Nightwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter Finally!!!!!

So Barbara decided to help Bruce with trying to find out about what was going on with Dick. She just hopes that she wouldn't hurt him in the process. She was working on the video that was captured with Dick and Harley on it. When all of the sudden she heard a knock on her window. She looked up from the computer screen and saw that it was Jason and he was looking at her. So she nodded her head to let him know that he could come in. So he opened the window and crawled in. "So what is the pleasure do I have to get a visit by you, Jason." Said Barbara. "Well, Dick took Harley to one of his safe houses." Said Jason as he scratched his neck and looked at her to see what her reaction was going to be. "How do you know that?" Asked Barbara. "I saw him rescue her and I followed him." Said Jason. "Did he see you?" Asked Barbara. "No, not that I know of." Said Jason. "We need to keep this between us right now, do you understand me, Jason." Said Barbara. "I will for right now, but I will tell Bruce later on, and I know you still love him." Said Jason."I just don't want to see him get hurt." Said Barbara. "Barbie, look at me, you deserve so much more and better, let him go." Said Jason as he looked at her. "I know Jason, I know." Said Barbara sadly. Jason secretly wants to be hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do ya'll think? Sorry to keep ya'll waiting for so long.


End file.
